1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal correction device for correcting a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color video cameras are becoming popular as a result of efforts to reduce their size, weight and electric energy consumption. At present, these color video cameras are arranged to obtain a color video signal by using an image sensor which is, for example, a CCD (charge-coupled device) or the like.
In obtaining a color video signal, some of the color video cameras are arranged to mix a red signal, a green signal and a blue signal in such a mixing ratio that differs from an ordinary ratio depending upon the image sensing method employed. In such a case, the color video signal which is obtained by such a camera shows a different reproducibility from the original color image. In other words, the color image in some cases cannot be reproduced with fidelity depending on the processing method employed for an image sensing system.